Ebony Wings: Chapter 16
Chapter 16 Christopher Aaron helped him down from the horse. The blacksmith's big hands and strength was more than enough to carry the slender Christopher. "Thanks." Christopher stretched, somehow the lack of movement from his legs for a few minutes made them stiff. "You're welcome." Aaron slapped him on the back. "Oof! Stop doing that." Christopher scowled. Aaron gave him a wide grin. The two of them walked towards the stables, Christopher pulled on the reins, leading Arcadia back. "Hey Cecily." Christopher greeted the child of Aphrodite. "Hello Chris." Cecelia grabbed the reins from him and led Arcadia back to the stables. "You know, we used to only have Pegasi in these stables." "What happened then?" Christopher asked. "Cecelia happened." Aaron said with pride. "She demanded that normal horses be kept in the stables." "Took a while and also help from the Poseidon cabin; but we managed it." Cecelia fed Arcadia a carrot. "Was able to bring Arcadia here from my Grandfather's place too." "You've known Arcadia for a long while huh?" "Yup." Cecelia turned and smiled at him. "You're doing well with the Horseback riding by the way, are you sure you've never done this before?" "No. We didn't have a lot of horses back home." Christopher smiled nervously. "Whose your friend by the way?" The boy was sitting in the corner of the stables. He was wearing a beanie and the normal Camp Half Blood T-shirt. He was Asian, Christopher was familiar with them, there were a lot of Chinese back home. Which meant he has black hair and brown hair. Around his neck, he wore a sharktooth necklace. "Hey." He stood up and held out his hand. "Zeddrick Lee. Son of Ares." Christopher frowned at him, not taking his hand. "Son of Ares?" Zeddrick noticed the scowl. "Not a being fan of children of Ares huh?" He put his hand down. "Zed." Cecelia spoke up. "He's the one that broke Jeremy's nose." "Oh. That's explains a lot." Zeddrick smiled nervously. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that and I'm sorry that I'm related to such idiots. Fortunately, not all children of Ares are jerks." He held out his hand. "So...no hard feelings?" Christopher smirked and grabbed his hand. "Alright but you owe me a drink; none alcoholic of course." "Non-alcoholic? That's no fun." Zed grinned. "That's fine by me. Nice to meet cha, I’m Zeddrick Lee.” “Likewise, Christopher Fauns.” “What a dumb sounding name.” Zed teased. I agree. ''“Let’s not be rude here Zed. I was just starting to like you.” He laughed. “I don’t want to disappoint.” Aaron stepped forward and slapped the two of them on the back. “Nice to see you two getting along.” “Ow!” Zed frowned at the gentle giant. “Stop that!” Aaron laughed. Cecelia smiled at the boys. “Play nice boys.” “Alright Sis.” Zed shrugged. “Sis?” Christopher raised an eyebrow. “Not by blood.” Zed explained. “She’s my sister nonetheless.” “Apparently I am.” Cecelia ruffled his hair through his beanie. “Anyway, Chris you any good at sword play?” Zed asked. “I like to say I’m decent.” Christopher had already been trained with Lucian for a few weeks now; the lessons have been mixed between brawling and sword techniques. He probably had more bruised skin on his chest and arm than actually skin. “Alright then. I think we should have time for quality guy-to-guy bonding.” Zed wrapped an arm around Christopher’s shoulders. “I’ll have to get my sword then.” Christopher replied. “Also I hope you’re not hitting on me.” Zed laughed. “Don’t worry. I’m a hetero.” “I’ll come along.” Aaron picked up a sheathed weapon that was leaning on the wall. “I haven’t sparred in a long time.” “You three have fun now.” Cecelia waved them goodbye as they left the stables. “Cecily’s not a fighter I’m guessing?” Christopher asked. “Actually, I’ll have you know that she’s actually a great fighter while on horseback.” Aaron informed. “Especially with her sabre.” Zed whistled. “Pretty and tough, you got a great catch Aaron.” Zed nudged the bigger boy. “Yeah I know.” Aaron grinned. Christopher raised an eyebrow. “I thought you are brother and sister?” “Yeah but I was a normal boy once. She’s a child an Aphrodite, it’s kinda impossible to not have a crush on their kind.” “You make it sound like she’s a different species.” Christopher noted. “She’s a girl; they are a completely different species.” Zed smiled. '''Theresa' “Welcome back.” She greeted her roommate. “Hey.” Christopher showed off his signature smirked as he entered the room. “Just came back to grab my sword.” “You’re heading out again?” She tried to hide her disappointment, she had been drawing a picture of him and she would’ve liked him just to sit in the room and read a book or something while she examined him. “Yeah. You gonna be okay while I’m out?” “Of course I am!” She felt her cheeks flush and looked away. He smirked. “You’re gonna miss me Princess?” “No!” “You’re blushing.” “Shut up.” Theresa frowned at him. “Come on.” Christopher urged her. “Let’s go. You need to get out more anyway.” “What?” “Come on.” Christopher grabbed her wrist. “You’re coming with me.” “Wait, hang on!” She insisted. “Let me get my sketchbook.” Christopher grabbed his sword with his other hand and pulled Theresa out with him. She decided to throw caution to the win and try something. “Why are you holding my wrist?” Theresa asked. “How about holding my hand?” Christopher paused and raised an eyebrow at her, as if determining the seriousness of her request. In the end, he smirked. He slid his hand down and laced his finger through hers. His hand was really smaller than she expected it to be; then again he wasn’t as muscular as the other boys as well. “Real smooth by the way.” Christopher said. “Thanks.” She smiled at him. She contemplated kissing him on the cheek, but decided against it. Her heart was beating fast. Gosh, this is the most intimate thing they have done. What did that mean for them? She didn’t manage to ask him because they had walked out the big house and came face-to-face with two boys. One of the boys was tall and bulky with slick black hair and grey eyes. Theresa recognised him to be one of the Hephaestus kids with his height, size and build. He was carrying a sheathed sword in his left hand. The other boy was Asian; his black hair was hidden under a beanie. She couldn’t tell who’s was his parent was. “Hey.” The Asian boy greeted Christopher and raised an eyebrow at Theresa. “Who’s the lovely lady?” “Guys, this is Theresa. Theresa, that’s Aaron and Zed.” Christopher introduced. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Aaron bended his head down in a bow. “Hiya, Zeddrick Lee. Son of Ares.” “Really?” Theresa was surprised. “I would not have guessed.” Zed grinned. “Yeah, I’m a bit different from my siblings huh?” For a moment his eyes trailed to their intertwined fingers but said nothing of it. “She’s coming along huh?” Zed asked. “Yup.” Christopher replied. “She’s not going to fight though, just gonna sit and around and draw stuff.” “That’s fine.” Aaron reassured. “Let’s go then.” Christopher pulled her forward and she hurried her pace to match his. She was surprised that he hadn’t let go of her hand yet, even after meeting his friends. “Chris?” “Yes?” Theresa turned to see if his friends were close by; there was now some distance between them. “Well, do you hold hands if every girl you know?” She asked. He smirked. “Only those I sleep in the same room with.” She frowned at him. That was not the answer she was looking for. Theresa had yet to understand why Christopher’s soul appeared has two black wings. Though in this situation, the wings were curled up; covering his back liked a veil. Zeddrick’s soul manifested itself as a dull gold all around his body. Dull red…what did that mean? Red for bloodshed? He was a child of Ares after all. If so, a dull red would be…less bloodshed? Or unwillingness for bloodshed? That was a problem with her ability; she had to personally make out what every colour meant. Which meant she could get it wrong. Honestly, if the souls manifested as something other than colours; she would have more problems. Aaron’s soul….it was a bluish-green. If she remembered what her dad thought her, which meant he was upbeat and happy? Theresa rubbed her temples with the hand that wasn’t holding Christopher’s. This soul reading thing was work. “You okay Princess?” Christopher looked at her in concern. “Yeah I’m fine.” She turned to him and smiled. His expression didn’t change though. Christopher looked at her, determining the truth of her words. “I’m fine. Really, I promise.” She reassured him. “Pinkie swear?” She laughed. “Pinkie swear.” She adjusted her fingers so that they were only holding each other’s hand by their pinkies. He smirked at her but their moment was short lived as they had reached their destination already. “I’ll go on ahead. You just sit around and draw okay?” He urged. “I will.” She promised. “Go on, have fun with your testosterone filled activity.” He smirked at her one last time before jogging to meet Zed and Aaron. Theresa decided that her venue of drawing would be the tent near the arena. She was just enough away so she could hear them talking and close enough to notice every detail of their fight. Also, she had the perfect view of athletic guys that were potentially going to be shirtless and sweaty. Swoon. Right now, they were just discussing something so Christopher was in the perfect view of her. She took out her sketch book and got to work. She managed to put the finishing touches to her drawing once they got to their position. Theresa closed her book and watched their fight. She had never seen Christopher in an actual fight, minus the one where he fought Amanda’s boyfriend and friends. Christopher’s stance was not like Theresa was used too; she had seen Mike and Silena fight before. He pointed the sword outwards, the sword in the right hand and his left hand clenched and over his heart. It was a weird stance, well at least one she wasn’t used too. It reminded her of the fencing stance. Zed was Christopher’s opponent, though currently was still unarmed. He had removed his beanie, letting his long black hair loose. From his pocket, he pulled out a lighter and he lit it and put the flame to his wrist. The flames touched the bracelet around his wrist and immediately exploded into a flash of golden sparks. Theresa had to blink out the black spots in her eyes for a moment. When her vision cleared, Zed was holding a bronze sword in the hand that once held the lighter and the bracelet around his wrist had turned into a shield. Christopher whistled. “Flashy.” Zed grinned and raised his shield. Theresa now had no problem believing that Zed was a child of Ares. Somehow having a sword and a shield in his hands gave him an entirely new aura and atmosphere. His dull red aura now flared up, making him seemed he was encased in a shell of red. It looked like he surrounded by a control flame. She turned to Christopher next and gasped at what she saw. Christopher’s soul, the two black wings on his back, was now outspread. If she had thought that he looked like an evil angel when she met him before, he definitely looked like one now. Zed struck first and Christopher parried with the flat of his blade, Zed wasn’t done however as he attempted a shield bash at Christopher’s face which he dodged by jumping back; his black wings spreading out and curling again once he landed. Christopher struck with his sword which Zed blocked with his shield, Zed then immediately counter-attacked, a thrust towards Christopher’s mid-section which luckily, Christopher side-stepped to avoid it. Even an unexperienced fighter like Theresa knew that Christopher was at a disadvantage with that shield. She could see Christopher trying to form a plan in his head, anything to try and turn thing into his favour. Both of them traded blows. Zed blocking and Christopher dodging, eventually though, Christopher was going to tire. Christopher struck again, this time aiming low. Zed lowered his shield to block it. As if it was part of the plan, Christopher threw himself against his shield, the force knocking Zed down. Christopher struck forward but Zed rolled away, getting to his feet. The two of clashes swords but Zed twisted Christopher's our of his grip and disarmed him. Zed tried for another shield bash but Chris stepped back grabbed the shields with both hands. He twisted the shield, spinning it like a steering wheel and Zed was forced to let the shield go. Chris threw the shield away and was now faced with Zed's sword. Zed struck and Chris stepped forward, Zed's arm now past his head. Chris struck at Zed's ribs and then kneed the other boy in the stomach. Zed pushed him away and stepped back. Christopher immediately delivered a blow with his left fist, which was weird because Theresa knew that he was right handed, and connected with Zed's chin. He then bent down and grabbed Zed's ankles and threw him to ground. Christopher then placed a knee on Zed's sword arm and then another to his neck. “Alright, alright. You win.” Zed grinned and Christopher helped him up. The boys when on to talk about swords and things like that; Theresa didn’t mind them, she was too busy drawing. Not an evil angel, an avenging one. Christopher “Alright, I’m heading off. See ya guys.” Zed said, waving goodbye. “Alright, see ya.” Christopher waved goodbye. “You know he let you win right?” Aaron informed Christopher once Zed was out of earshot. “What?” “Zed is an amazing swordsman. He took it easy on you.” “Yeah I kinda expect that.” Christopher admitted. “It felt like he wasn’t even trying.” “He had the advantage with that shield.” Aaron added. “Why don’t you use a shield Christopher?” “Because I feel more comfortable with an open fist.” Christopher was much better unarmed fighter than he was a sword fighter, so having one open hand at least gave him some chance for an unarmed fight. Though he might do better with a dagger in his main hand though…. Aaron looked like he was in thought. “I see.” “Anyway, it’s almost time for dinner. We should be heading back.” “Yes we should.” Aaron agreed. “Come and meet me at the forge tomorrow Christopher. I’ll have something for you.” He said and walked okay. “Okay then.” Christopher turned and walked towards Theresa. “Hey Princess.” “Hey.” She closed her book and smiled at him. “Whatcha drawin’?” “None of your business.” “That’s rude. You might want to stay in my good graces if you want to hold my hand again.” “You were going to do that again anyway, so why bother?” She smiled at him. Christopher smirked. He held out her hand and pulled her to her feet. For a moment, neither of them pulled away. He never noticed how tall she was; she was as tall as him so he could look into her eyes without looking up or down. Blue eyes…he still wasn’t to seeing any eye colour that wasn’t black or brown. He noticed her licking her lips and that drew his attention from her eyes to her lips. He wondered if it would be okay for him to… He mentally shook his head. Nope, they were not doing that. “I think it’s time we go.” He said. Theresa nodded. They started walking back to the big house. They never kissed, but they still held hands. “Are you planning on skipping dinner again?” Theresa asked him. “Probably, Silena can go get some food for me.” He smirked. She rolled her eyes at him. “You’re horrible.” “Here’s an idea, you think the camp shop has anymore bags of nuts?” “Maybe.” She smiled at him as if sharing a joke. “Alright then.” He turned direction and pulled her towards the camp shop. Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 17|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 18:28, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series